<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale Of Two Brothers by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048343">A Tale Of Two Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity'>HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here For You [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Another World (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A childhood incident in the lives of two characters.<br/>Characters not invented by me are the sole property of Procter and Gamble Productions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here For You [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793755</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tale Of Two Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little boy slipped into his idolized older brother's room.<br/>
"I'll just fly it once," he said to himself. "Just once, that's all."<br/>
After all, there was no harm in flying a model plane just once, was there?<br/>
<br/>
Five minutes later, the model airplane his brother had spent <i>weeks</i> working on, planning to enter it in a contest, lay in smithereens on the sidewalk.
And this was his last chance to compete; next year he'd be too old. And the little boy knew that the two of them together didn't have enough money for a new kit.</p><p>The boy was sure that his brother would never speak to him again.<br/>
"And when Dad finds out what I did, I'll be grounded for the rest of my life," he thought. "Well,there's just one thing for me to do now."</p><p>The older boy came home about two hours later, and headed for  his bedroom. He wanted to look at that model airplane he was going<br/>
to enter in the contest; he wasn't sure he liked the way he had painted it. But the airplane wasn't on the shelf where he had left it;<br/>
it was on his desk, smashed.  There was a note next to the wreck.</p><p>The boy unfolded and read the note.</p><p>"I'm running away because I broke your airplane.  I'm sorry.  I'll send you the money for a new one as soon as I can.  Please don't
      hate me."</p><p>"That little idiot," the boy muttered. "Thinks he can just run away? Just wait until I get my hands on him."</p><p>The little boy just kept walking, walking, walking.  He had taken his money with him; he knew he would need it for carfare.  Or should he<br/>
hitch-hike?  Of course, he wasn't allowed to hitchhike, but when you are running away, the rules don't matter any more.</p><p>Then again, what if he thumbed an unmarked police car?</p><p>"That would be just my luck," he thought. "If I got taken home by the police, I'd <i>really</i> be in trouble."</p><p>But as the boy kept walking, he passed a hobby shop.  A sign announced that their model airplane kits were on sale at a special discount.</p><p>"Maybe I have enough money to get one right now.  Maybe I don't have to run away."</p><p>He hurried inside, and went to the "Model Airplane Kit" section, but he still didn't have nearly enough money, even with the discount.</p><p>"I'll never have enough," the little boy thought despairingly.</p><p>And then, he had an idea.  He knew it was wrong, but, just this once....<br/>
<br/>
A few minutes later, the child was heading towards the exit, trying  to look as inconspicuous as possible.</p><p>The older boy was just about to go look for his little brother when  the phone rang. He picked up the receiver.</p><p>"Hello," he said.</p><p>"This is Mr. Fiske from Fiske's Model Shop," said the man on the other end.  "Is your father in?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mr. Fiske, but he isn't," the boy said. "Can I help you?"</p><p>"Well," said Mr. Fiske, "I'm afraid we have a problem."</p><p>The boy asked, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's your younger brother.  We caught him shoplifting."</p><p>"You caught him doing <i>what</i>?!"</p><p>"He tried to walk out with a model airplane kit; the same one you bought last month for the contest."</p><p>"Mr. Fiske, is it all right if I come and get him?" the boy asked.</p><p>"Ordinarily, I'd rather let your father handle it, but since you are one of my best customers, I guess it'll be all right."</p><p>A half-hour later, the brothers were back home.</p><p>"I'm really sorry," said the younger boy.</p><p>"You should be," his brother said. "Of all the dumb stunts to pull!"</p><p>"I didn't mean to break your airplane, honest I didn't."</p><p>"That's not what I'm talking about," his brother said.  "Sure you shouldn't have touched it, but that was no reason for you to do that  other stuff."</p><p>"You mean running away and," the little boy hesitated, "trying to steal that kit?"</p><p>"Yeah, and leaving me that stupid note. Do you think I could ever hate you?"</p><p>"But I ruined your chance to win the contest."</p><p>"To heck with the contest," said his big brother. "Do you really think a contest matters more to me than you do?"</p><p>"Are you going to tell Dad what I did?" the little boy asked.</p><p>"No," said his brother.  "This will be our secret. Just promise me you won't ever do anything like this again."</p><p>"I promise," said the little boy, "and thanks for getting me out of trouble."</p><p>"I'll <i>always</i> get you out of trouble," the older brother promised, "and I'll always look out for you."</p><p>"No matter what?" asked the younger boy.</p><p>"No matter what," the older one said solemnly.  "After all, you're the only brother I've got, and I love you."</p><p>The little boy threw his arms around his brother's neck and said, "I love you too, Grant."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>